


Various Undertale oneshots / gift fics

by Angsty_Ancha



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Angst, Depressed Sans (Undertale), Fontcest, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Sans (Undertale) Needs a Hug, Sexy Times, Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale), Violence, sans (undertale) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 00:28:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19262281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angsty_Ancha/pseuds/Angsty_Ancha
Summary: This is where I am going to put my undertale oneshots that I make since I tend to make long series I wanted a place just for my oneshots!





	1. The Spicy Type of Honey (spicyhoney)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BeeBeeling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeeBeeling/gifts), [ashtrayy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashtrayy/gifts).



Stretch paced in front of the strange machine that was stowed down in a corner of his basement. A few months ago Stretch had taken up this new nickname, rather than his actual name, when a short heavily scarred skeleton had fallen into him and his brothers lives. With the appearance of his brothers alternate, who has since been dubbed Red, the theory that he had once studied during his short time at the labs was proven to be not only feasible but actually completely true and here was the proof. Between the two of them Red and Stretch were able to get the dusty old machine up and running after a few months of Red being stuck in their universe. In all honesty Stretch hadn't wanted Red to even go back but the other small skeleton had begged and pleaded with him talking about how much he missed his brother. But with the stories that Red had told him about his home universe and knowing that Red had only a single hp he was not happy but knew if he was separated from his own brother he would tear apart the universes just to get back. With a growl Stretch punches the wall next to the machine in his frustration over the days events. It had just been yesterday they finally got this stupid machine up and running! Red had immediately went back to his own universe only to return within half a day crying his sockets out. Apparently that edgy motherfucker over there that was his own alternate had beat Red and told him to take his sorry ass back to where he had been the last few months. Stretch couldn't believe it when when he had seen Reds tear streaked face, the small skeleton had then just sat in Blue's room. The universes two native brothers left him because they knew he would need time to try and come to term with what happened much like when he had first appeared in their universe. However this was much worse than before as when Blue had gone to check on him and offer him some late night tacos he had found Red laying in a pool of his own marrow as the other had decided he was better off as dust. That's how Stretch came to find himself standing in front of this accursed machine trying to decide on his next move while his brother tended to the new addition to their family. After seeing Red there in a pool of marrow a sad smile on his face, Stretch knew that he was going to have to go and make sure that dirty brother beater would feel his sins crawling on his back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Stretch bent over dry heaving as he felt the dust filled wind passing between his teeth, how could any monster live like this, it was horrifying. After taking a few moments to try and get his breathing under control Stretch looked around to try and get his bearings so he could make his way to the skelebros house in this universe. It was in the same spot he learned from Red but already in this world everything was off just enough to make Stretches head hurt. Powering through it by thinking of how Red, who he viewed as his own brother now, and how he had lived in this hell hole and how he needed to be stronger for him. Quietly the lanky skeleton found a suitably dense area of the forest before taking a shortcut to the house so as to avoid any of these much more violent monsters. Stretch could certainly hold his own but he was a pacifist until it was time for a judgement and there was only one monster in this universe that was due for that honor. After going through the void and landing himself in the middle of what he would typically believe to be his room he was instead greeted by a stained mattress laying haphazardly on the floor that was littered with tears and rips throughout. Allowing his gaze to move about the room he sees clothes strewn across the floor that matched Red's.

'Ahh that's right he did say that where my room is that it is his in this universe...' Stretch thought as he picked up one of the many tshirts that were thrown about the room.

Grabbing a few extra sets of clothing for Red and placing them in his inventory for safe keeping he attempted to open the door to the room silently as to not alert anyone who may have been in the home. However like most things this didn't go in Stretch's favor as the door let out a sickening screech due to the hinges having been put through this Papyruses abuse for so many years. At the creaking of the door a jagged bone construct is hurled through the doorway causing Stretch to actually have to teleport to actually miss being skewered by the projectile. 

“What the fuck did I tell you Whelp? Go back to that sugar coated universe that you were lazing about in,” a gruff voice shouts.

“Heh you sound more horrible than I thought an alternate version of me would actually sound,” Stretch replies leaning against the hallways wall looking down into the living room.

A large skeleton that faintly reminded stretch of himself slowly rose from the battered and stained excuse of a couch before turning around. Edge, as they had taken to calling Red’s brother, was littered with cracks a tapestry of the violent nature of this underground running across his bones. Three large cracks marred the left eye socket, in a way, mirroring the large crack decorating Reds right eye socket. Also much like the underfell skeleton this taller one had a mouth of jagged fangs rather than the straight and blunt teeth that the natives of the swap universe sported. What seemed to be a permanent scowl somehow became more prominent as the edgy counterpart studied his alternate self.

“You must be one of the alternates my brother was speaking about... Just leave I don't need your kind here,” Edge stated, a hard edge to his tone as he turned his back to the other.

Stretch’s phalanges twitched as he responded to the other “hmmm... nah I got a bone to pick with you edge lord.”

With a quick flick of his wrist the two skeletons were pulled into battle the house around them fading as the battleground came into existence both now standing face to face. Stretch thought for a moment that he saw the sockets of the other widen minutely but as quickly as he thought he saw it the others face was once again schooled into a stern look once again. Edge looked over his opponent curiously unsuspecting of the blaster forming behind him until it was to late and the sound of its whine as it dispensed its magic was almost deafening. Not the head of the guard of underfell for no reason Edge quickly regain his composure after the initial shock of the blow and summoned wall after wall of bone constructs to both block Stretches attacks and to hurl at the other inflicting damage of his own. Enraged and with adrenaline coursing through his soul Stretch opts to make a change and move in for more hand on hand combat with the other rather than his standard ranged attacks. Edge was able to land a few hits before being shocked once again as the other teleported causing a moment of confusion for the dark skeleton.

“So you fight like my brother... you run,” Edge hisses between clenched fangs as he brings down a bone construct onto the other skeletons frame.

“I wouldn't say he runs away since your the one who almost killed him and he still didn't fight back!” Stretch says to the other as he blocks a second blow before it could connect with the side of his skull.

There was a pause as Edge freezes at the statement and Stretch takes the opportunity to make the others soul blue throwing him to the ground.

“Stars why did I even agree to let him come back to a piece of shit like you,” stretch growls out as he crouches by the skull of the other, “he tried so hard to come back to you and what do you fucking do? Tell him to go back that you dont fucking want him... You wanna know what he did then? Tried to dust himself because he wanted to make you happy by no longer existing!”

As he spoke Stretches voice rose until he was practically screaming at the prone skeleton below him. Stretch Punches the Floor next to Edges head hard enough to make a loud crack as the wood began to splinter. Panting he sat on his heel studying the skeleton that was at his mercy before pulling out a cigarette and lighting it taking a drag before continuing.

“I found him lying in my bros room bleeding out... I let him come back I should have told him there was no way back and just kept him safe,” Stretch says trailing off as he watched ash fall from the lit cigarette.

“Yes you should have,” Edge replies voice low but cold as steel, “you should have kept him there, should have protected him.”

Taken aback the orange clad skeleton looks at the others face confusion plain on his. Magic burns that he hadn't noticed before were darkening the others sockets and he looked haggard bones more of a gray than an ivory like they should have been. Taking a moment Stretch allowed the Battle to end both now finding themselves in front of the couch on the floor.

“The fuck is that supposed to mean?” Stretch growls out grabbing edge by the throat.

“It means you should have kept him from coming back,” Edge replies not even attempting to remove the others hand, ”yours is a pacifist universe it is much safer for him there thats why I had to push him away.” 

Stretch lets go of Edges throat and shakes his head, “don't act like you care about him I have seen the abuse I saw how he looked at me that first month! Like at any moment I would snap and go for the throat.”

Edge easily stands even with his soul still blue and returns to his original position on the couch.

With a sigh he hangs his head arms resting on his knees, “Yes I did abuse him... Our universe is not a kind one I am sure he has explained and he very much always showed his care towards me. That's a weakness here...”

Stretch watched on in silence as he waited for the other to continue.

“I-I am not proud of what I did but it was necessary I had to become head of the guard I had to become strong to protect him but even then I couldn't show I cared or else we would be used against each other. That in itself would be a death sentence for both of us. When he went missing I was sure he was dust I spent weeks at least looking for his jacket but it was nowhere... Then yesterday he shows up and tells me of this other universe he was trapped in and how he was able to find his way back to me though. I had to get him to go back, after knowing he was alive and somewhere safe I knew I couldn't be selfish and try and keep him here but I also know he wouldn't leave unless I did something. I never wanted him gone I never wanted him dusted I only wanted him safe...”

As Edge finished he hung his head struggling to breath in a normal way. Stretch just stared at the other shocked into silence with energy still thrumming through his bones. Before either knew what was happening Stretch had gabbes edge and roughly pressed their teeth together his own breath coming in ragged pants. Edge pulls back leaning more onto the back of the couch as Stretch climbs onto him straddling his legs.Quickly both were pulling at each others clothes as there was suddenly to much between them. The high of the fight egging on the change in the energy. Eventually with a low growl Edge pushes Stretch to the side, looming over him before grabbing both of Stretches hands and pinning them above his head leaning down licking and nipping at the others sensitive vertebrae. Stretch tilting his head back in response with a sigh allowing the other more room to work with. Stilling for a moment Edge leans his forehead against Stretches, panting as he calms. Ever one with wanting to keep with his instincts Stretch grins and grinds up into the other their pubis bones rubbing against each other roughly. Edge let out a groan grabbing onto the other skeletons hip bones he pulls him down as he thrusts up grinding against the other letting his head fall back.

“What the fuck are we even doing right now you need to go back to your own fucking universe,” Edge forces out between clenched teeth shoving Stretch back before standing quickly turing to go up the stairs.

Stretch teleports next to the darker version of himself placing a hand on his shoulder, “if you wanted to take this to your room you could have said, I know a shortcut.:  
With that Stretch threw both of them through the void landing on his back with a disoriented Edge bracing himself above him.

“A little warning would have been nice,” Edge states glaring down at the other, ”and I thought I said we shouldn't do this...”

“Ehhh should, shouldn't whats that matter in a universe of kill or be kill huh? Come on we both got the energy and I can't fight you now knowing why you did what you did. Afraid of a little hate fucking edgelord?” Stretch says with a grin stretching his arms above his head slowly.

Edges hand shoots out and grabs the wrists of the orange clad skeleton effectively pinning him to the bed grinding down letting out a huff of air, “fine but I sure as hell am no bottom you lazy fuck.”

“Heh now you are getting the picture...” Stretch arches into the rigid body of Edge above him letting his tounge form and running it over the others clavical, “and you are right I am a lazy fuck.”

Feeling the movement of something strange on himself Edge suppresses a sudder and forms his own tongue to pull the orange one into his mouth red and orange entwining in a violent kiss. Pulling away the two pant after the heated kiss and Stretch grinds up into Edge once again allowing him to feel that he was no longer able to stop himself from forming his dick already hard in his shorts causing them to tent. Smirking Edge pulled back slightly undoing his own leather pants and pulling them down his own member forming rapidly after having the room to form. 

Looking down Stretch feels as a blush begins to form across his cheek bones, “heh you edgey everywhere huh?”

“What never been fucked by a guy with piercings?” Edge growls head cradled in the juncture of Stretches neck biting at the sensitive disks of his neck lightly, “With how you talk I would have thought you fucked half the underground at least.”

Edge pulls back farther causing Stretch to let out a high pitched whine of frustration at the loss of attention at his neck. 

“Oh shut up did you wanna fuck or just cuddle you lazy ass I gotta prep you because I want to be able to actually fuck you if we are doing this,” Edge says moving his hand up to the others slightly open mouth, “now how about you do something useful with that mouth for once in your life and get these wet hmm?”

The orange skeleton glared up at the other but wrapped his tongue around the offered appendages eyelights looking to the side so as to not maintain eye contact with the dominering skeleton looming above him.   
With a predatory grin Edge pulls away his fingers after he deemed them good enough, “see now how hard is it to follow directions?”

“Heh well if you would look down a bit you would see it is pretty damn hard right about now,” Stretch shoots back with a wink.

Grimacing Edge trails the coated fingers down the sternum of the other trapped below him, shuffling lower on the bed to get a better angle as his hand continued its downward decent. Not stopping He ignores the orange member and moves his phalanges to the others coccyx before slowly inserting one finger into the prone monster. Stretch turns his head biting into his hoodie to muffle the sounds he makes as the other begins preparing him. He was glad that other was willing to do this as it had been quite a long time since the skeleton had been on the receiving end. Once Stretch was no longer able to muffle his sounds as well Edge decided him ready and inserted another finger now scissoring the magic of the other to coax it into being able to take him. Glancing up to see the others face Edge growls low in his rib cage as he sees the others face twisted up in pleasure the skeleton almost biting his hoodie hard enough to rip it.

With a harsh thrust of his finges Edge speaks again, “open your eyes! If we are doing this you better damn well look at me while I fuck you into the matress.”

“I-i-i am ready just fucking stars enough fuck me already,” Stretches stutters out as eyelights roll back into his skull.

“Never thought you would ask...” Edge says running his tongue over his teeth, “you better remember you practically begged for this.”

Without any warning Edge hooked the others knees up over his shoulders rubbing the head of his dick against the others formed opening. In one thrust He had buried himself in the other taking a shuddering breath as Stretch let out a breathy groan beneath him. Not taking time for the other to adjust Edge set a brutal pace slightly angling his thrusts until he heard Stretch give a startled yelp. 

“Nyeh... you like that there then?” Edge gets out between thrusts now trying to repeatedly hit that same spot over and over again.

“Fuck yes, so close just a bit more come on edge lord,” Stretch babbles as he lets the pleasure roll overhimself in waves, no longer able to form a complete thought, “harder! Right there harder please I am so close.”

Increasing his pace Edge continues thrusting into the gasping form below him feeling his own finish drawing near. Grabbing the largely ignored orange member he starts pumping it in time with his own thrusts refusing to come before the other. After only a few more thrusts Stretch shouts as he cums, his hands reaching up and clawing at Edges back pushing the other over the edge as well. Heavily panting they both come down from their highs Edge moving to lay beside the other as he catches his own breath.

Out of breath Stretch begins to laugh, ”so does this mean that we are both narcissists?”

“Ugh your jokes are just as bad as his,” Edge groans out, “speaking of how about you go the fuck back to where you came from?”

“Hmm I have a better idea.. How about we both blow this joint and you come back with me Red would be happy we could do this some more how does that sound?” Stretch asks lazily turning to look at the other.

“I am not getting rid of you unless I agree am I?” Edge asks his tone slightly defeated.

Grinning even more Stretch replies, “hmmm nope! How about we leave after a quick nap huh?”


	2. Burning Heat (kedgeup)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For ashtrayy ...my kedgeup and spicy kustard ship sister 💙

Sans lays curled on his side sighing as he hears shuffling downstairs before the door opens and closes once again. He feels bad for ditching the plans he had made with his brother and the underfell version of himself, however today was just not his day. The darkness in his mind had lessened considerably due to recent events but now had decided to rear its ugly head once again, making it difficult to do even the smallest things. 

Since the timelines had converged during a pacifist run that lead to them all now residing on the surface, Sans had found his own depression weakening since he now had others that suffered from the same affliction. They found a rock of support in the ocean of their various negative mental states and all seemed to becoming better, much to the happiness of their brothers. However the skeletons began finding bonds with others from the other timelines. The underfell sans, now named Red after what they called the convergence, had began a relationship with the Papyrus of the underswap universe, who they all affectionately called Stretch. As their relationship progressed it got to the point they were even able to actually help each through their heats, as with the safety of not constantly having their timeline reset, their biology decided to now resume its intended behavior. Sans once again felt left alone however didn't say anything, seeing as he was just happy his friends had found happiness in each other. As those two were now off enjoying each others affections, his own Papyrus had found a fast friend in the underswap sans who was given the nickname blueberry. They weren't dating but spent a majority of their waking day with each other as they had similar interests and now shared a work place. Sans was glad that Papyrus had such a magnificent friend in the small blue bundle of joy! There was one other skeleton he could have turned to which was the underfell Papyrus, who was immediately given the name of Edge due to his demanding and no nonsense demeanor. Sans tended to avoid him due to the fact Edge seemed to always catch his eye and glare at him if they were alone. He knew that the other hated his jokes and lazy behavior so understood why the other would be this way towards him. Even though he knew the other didn't like him he admired him and his strength, how he did what was right at all times and protected Red through their horrible universe. Papyrus even liked him and spoke to him frequently and now generally encouraging Sans to try and spend more time with the edgy skeleton, since Papyrus could tell Sans felt alone. However due to his perceived lack of support and unwillingness to seek out the other Papyrus, it lead to Sans deciding to stop trying to get better and instead falling back into the jaws of his depression, letting it fester and grow rather than going to any of his friends. He didn't think himself worthy of their concern if it would interfere with their happiness.

Sans shakes his head as if trying to dislodge the memories his mind was forcing him to relive. Pulling his blanket around him tighter he tries to relax and allow himself to try and sleep through this current bout of depression he was wading through. As he starts to drift off he smells a faint sweet smell and begins thinking of how he will feel better after a quick nap...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Edge makes his way to the house outside town that the tale brothers share, clutching a reusable shopping bag filled with medicine and soup. He grumbles to himself as he walks up the drive reflecting on why he detests his brother so much currently. 

After being deposited on the surface the monsters had found themselves face to face with many other versions of themselves. Apparently with the collapse of the barrier this run the various timelines converged, finally stabilizing them, however this had lead to a rough beginning to a new life on the surface. As time went by and they all became more accustomed to their new lives, Edge found himself drawn to the sans of the tale universe, while he shared many similarities with his own brother there was a quiet air of sadness and hidden defeat that seemed to clash with the perpetual smile on the smaller skeletons face. As his fascination with the small skeleton increased he found himself observing traits that most others seemed to overlook. Sans would do anything for those he cared about, it seemed that with the appearance of more skeletons that devotion began spreading to them as well and at the drop of a hat he would be at any one of the other timelines houses if he had been asked for help. While he did have a lazy appearance Edge saw that it was because he didn't have the energy due to his obvious depression, and when it truly called for it Sans would always give his all. When Edge first checked him and saw that he, much like his own brother, had one hp he didn't think much of it until he noticed that he was uncollared. Due to the violence of their universe it was common for a monster to collar a weaker one in order to show if anyone intended to mess with the weaker they would have to deal with the stronger. It was with his position as head of the royal guard he was able to protect his own brother by doing such. While the other universes were much more calm than Reds and his own he still couldn't shake the worry that Sans would be attacked from the back of his mind. Eventually his shit head of a brother caught on to his infatuation with the tale Sans and decided to constantly encourage him to try and date the other, the insistence only became worse after Red and that walking ashtray helped each other through their heats. Red had decided on his own that Edge needed someone to protect, now that he didn't need to be protected by him.

Scoffing at the thoughts Edge pauses looking down now at the items he is carrying. Perhaps he is getting more attached than he first thought since he is so willing to run to the aid of the small skeleton, his brother sent him a text not long ago stating that the tale brother went back on plans after stating he was ill. Edge continues walking to the garden that was beside the porch of the home, bending down to find the false rock that housed the spare key to the house so he can just let himself in, rather than waking up the small sick skeleton inside the home. After taking only a step in the home Edges frame locks up momentarily as he smells a sweet scent coming from further in the house. 

'Wait I know this smell... it smells like mulberries?' Edge thinks to himself before throwing a hand over his nasal aperture.

He remembers this smell from some time ago... when Sans had gone through his first heat in 4 years, it wasn't until shortly after they discovered that there was no chance of a reset again that Sans body had gone into heat. 

Growling Edge drops off his now unneeded bag of items on the counter, lost in thought, 'that son of a bitch! Did Red know about this and set me up.... I wouldn't put it past him.' 

He turns ready to leave the house and leave the other to take care of himself until he notices a lack of noise of any kind in the house. The home was quite old and surely some of the sound from what Sans was bound to be doing would be heard. Worried that something was wrong Edge instead decides to check in on the other monster before taking his leave. Walking up the steps he notices the smell becoming stronger and he passes by the small end table in the hall before coming to a stop in front of Sans' room and opening the door to peer inside.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sans wakes up easily at the sound of his bedroom door being opened, he has always been such a light sleeper. Hazy eyelights look at the door and Sans startles slightly as he sees Edge looking at him through the doorway. 

"Wh-what the hell?!? Edge why are you here?" Sans manages to stammer out with a squeak.

Gracefully Edge enters the room not bothering to close the door all the way and he instead walks over to the smaller replying quickly, "Red told me that you canceled plans today because of you not feeling well and that I should check in on you. Now I understand why he suggested it."

Sitting on the edge of the others bed Edge reaches out a hand to gently caress the others skull.

"How are you feeling? Why didn't you tell any of us!?! You know we would come and help you if you need it. You have one hp Sans! For the love of stars if you refuse to take care of yourself let someone else!" Edge states looking at the others flushed face.

With a weak glare Sans states, "who? someone like you edgelord? Besides what are you talking about I am fine, just leave me alone nothing is wrong."

Returning the glare Edge replies, "You and I both know that isin't true, now stop being so fucking stubborn for once and let someone help you Sans!"

Sans' glare hardens as he physically pushes the taller monster away, before laying down pulling his blanket tighter to his body.

"Just go home Edge," Sans says with a stern voice, "don't you have more important things to do, like sharpening you phalanges?"

Growling lowly Edge grabs the others shoulder, forcefully rolling him onto his back so he could look at him directly, "why, pray tell, do you keep pushing us away sans? It's not just me either, the others all see it to! Stop placing yourself at such a low pedestal we care about you! Let. Us. Help."

"Well I didn't want to be a bother!," Sans says as tears of frustration gathering in the corners of his sockets, "everyone is busy! It's nothing I haven't taken care of myself before. Besides I am not worth taking time away from your lives...."

The words trail off as a dam broke and Sans curls in on himself as the tears begin to flow steadily down his skull, small shivers wracking his frame. Edge turns the other and starts prying him from his rolled up position quietly shushing the other. Large boney hands begin wiping away the fat blue tears running down the smaller skeletons face. 

Edge pulls the smaller form against his chest, his voice dropping in pitch slightly, "hush now it's ok, I am here to help ok? I won't leave you alone in this state I will help you through it, just let me help you don't need to do this alone. Please Sans."

Gently Edge lifts the other to face him examining the faint blush now adorning the others cheek bones. After a moment of appreciating the view, a small clack resounds in the room as he slowly brings their teeth together in a chaste kiss. With a startled gasp Sans parts his teeth allowing Edge the opportunity to slide his blood red tongue into the others mouth suddenly deepening the kiss and causing Sans' own blue tongue to form. Small whimpers make their way from Sans throat as the other larger skeleton completely dominates the kiss, making said skeleton hum in appreciation. Pulling back slowly Edge looks down at the other flushed skeleton taking in the small pants and the way his own magic looks on the others tongue. 

"Wait what in the hell do you think your doing Edge?" Sans says in a weak form of protest, squirming under the intense gaze the other has pinned him with. The look in the others eyes reminds him of all the other times he would catch Edge looking at him, and it caused a heat to flare in his bones.

Ghosting his phalanges down the others neck bones Edge grins, "Reminding you that you aren't alone and have people to help you." Edge stills his exploration locking eyes with the one below him before continuing, "Unless of course you truly want me to leave, as I do understand if you don't want me here."

Flushing a brighter blue Sans slowly shakes his head grasping at the sheets below him unable to understand how it got to this point, but also not wanting the other to stop their gentle ministrations, "ahh no this is fine just wasn't expecting...."

A louder groan left the shorters mouth as Edge, once again, begins trailing his hands down the others arms before grasping Sans wrists. Edge brings the two captured wrists above the head of the now very blue skeleton before using only a single hand to hold both, marveling at how perfect the small wrists felt in his grasp. Edge felt a wave of possessive affection go through him as the slight bones of the others neck were exposed more when he tried to look up at his now confined wrists.

Leaning down Edge dragged his summoned tongue across the delicate cervical vertebrae of the smaller male, revelling in the warbling moan it caused Sans to let out. 

In an already ragged voice Edge whispers in Sans ear, "perhaps I should be the one to take care of you... you seem to like it enough." He grins before trailing his fingers lightly over the throat of the other as he continues, "maybe I should collar you just so anyone who dares to look at you will know you belong to me and only me."

Sans was helpless to try and stop the full body shudder as he whimpered at the implications. Maybe he should think about why that got him so worked up, but for now he was simply letting himself get lost in the attention and pleasure. Sans begins having a harder time trying to understand why he felt so bad and why he was so against letting the others helping him, let alone Edge helping him. It felt wonderful, the chance of being able to let go and enjoy the moment and not be lost in his ever running thoughts. He looked away but tilted his head back to allow the other more room to work with. Edge continues trailing his hand down the small shuddering body below him, a sharp grin emerging on his skull as he finds he enjoys being the one causing this pleasure in the smaller skeleton. 

After having lost himself to the shockingly gentle touches Sans gasps as his worries return full force. He easily wrestles out of the largers hold, holding his arms close to his chest. 

"I-its time for you to go Edge this isn't right," Sans manages to say with a shaky breath.

Glaring down at the other Edge interrupts, "clearly not seeing as my brother and that other idiot are together, so what's your excuse this time Sans?"

Sans' hazy eyelights sharpen as his mind pulls from the pleasure filled haze and he pieces his thoughts together, "well it's not fair to you! And I have pa-"

A hand clamps over Sans mouth as Edge let's out a frustrated sigh, "Oh yes I forgot, you must always put other monsters before any form of happiness for yourself. And you still have to raise your fully grown adult brother." He pauses for a moment watching as a blush forms once again across the others round cheek bones, "aside from that I know we have both felt a draw to each other... stop putting yourself last, let me show you that you are better than how you see yourself. Give into the now and we can sort things out once you feel better."

It is unusually easy to see the various conflicting emotions on the others face as eyelights scan Edge's face as if looking for something before Sans once again relaxes into the mattress. Slowly Edge removes his hand waiting for a signal from the splayed skeleton below him. A faint blip could be heard coming from his cell phone but Edge decides to ignore it in favor of studying the others actions. Untrusting of his voice Sans nods glancing back at Edge with a darker blush gracing his skull. 

"Oh no you have to tell me this is ok Sans, I don't want to force you into anything. You have to verbally tell me if you want to try this or not." Edge says while moving even more to the side to give the other room.

Unable to look the other skeleton in the eye sans let's his gaze wander as he face heats more trying to keep his voice steady, " I-I want to try this I just feel conflicted..."

Edge nods thinking over the others words, "Let's go slow and if we need to stop let me know. I don't want to hurt you in any way, physically or emotionally."

After another short nod from the other and Edge's grin returns, as do his hands to the others body. A choked groan makes it's way from between Sans' teeth as Edge runs his hands down the expanse of the broad rib cage below him. Pausing at the hem of the others hoodie and shirt Edge waits for a confirmation that it is ok to continue. Sans sees the questioning look and chuckles shrugging out of his hoodie before freezing and glancing up at the other. Edge frowns slightly at the various long held chips that were on the radius and ulna of the other's arm, not shocked to see them on the skeleton knowing that Sans was no stranger to pain. Not saying anything Edge gently brings a bare arm to his face and kisses the barely visible scars before placing the arm back onto the bed, moving his hands once again to the hem of the shorters worn white shirt tugging it up and off the other.

"Heh feeling a bit bonely over here being the only one without clothes," Sans says trying to hide his body slightly. 

Edge grimaces at the poorly timed pun before responding, "if things go well from here and you want to continue this then maybe next time. But for now let me enjoy you and focus on giving you the attention you deserve."

A shiver wracks Sans body at the thought of the other maybe wanting to continue this and maybe developing a full relationship.

"Do uh do you mean that you actually want to do this with me more than now?" Sans asks sitting up taking initiative for the first time in this strange turn of events and grasping the larger set of hands. 

Shocked Edge looks down at the hopeful face of the other, "Why yes of course, did I not make that clear enough? I didn't want to go this far without courting you however considering your current state, objections can be made."

Too excited to question the others motives Sans brings their mouths together in a heated kiss, his tongue searching out the others and tangling them together. Edge growls low in his throat breaking the kiss before again pinning Sans below him, pulling the shorts off the others frame as his red tongue runs over the already exposed ribs. Sans arches up into the wet glide of the tongue that is making a searing path across his sensitive bones, moaning brokenly.

Edge trails his long fingers down with the shorts pulling them off of the other easily. As his hand moves down he feels the coolness of the others magic forming. He grins to himself as the sapphire blue cock of the smaller skeleton comes into existence from the previously formless magic. Gently he cups the underside of the cock, running his thumb over the head collecting the pre that was already collecting there and enjoying the quiet whimpers from the shivering skeleton below him. With a quick glance around the room Edge doesn't see any lube readily available and thinks for a moment before licking his tongue over his teeth. He repositions himself kneeling over the splayed form of Sans, looking up at the confusion on the others face. Laughing huskily Edge breaths against the erect member, causing Sans to fall back from his once propped up position with profanities tumbling from his jaws. Allowing his spit to build on his tongue Edge lets it drip onto the waiting magic below, watching as Sans' dick twitches slightly from the unfamiliar stimulation. Edge gave another moment before further opening his jaws and finally taking the member into his mouth cradling it with his magic. Above him he can hear a guttural moan rip itself from Sans panting mouth as his dick is finally engulfed in warm wet heat, phalanges could be heard scrabbling against the rough covers of the bed before finally finding their way to the top of Edge's skull. 

Sans could feel more than hear the deep rumbles of laughter coming from Edge as he tries to find something anything to ground him from the intense pleasure he was already feeling. As an afterthought a hand shoots up again to cover his own mouth, as more moans and pleads for more were about to force their way out unbidden. Another feeling of vibration against his cock has him keening against his hand until it is pulled off of his mouth by a much larger hand. He looks down dazed at the other not understanding, until Edge suddenly takes him as deep as he can into his throat. Sans cums with a shout his body spasming as Edge continues sucking him until the wave of pleasure finishes washing over him. 

Edge climbs up the bed once again looking down at the spent form of Sans panting after his intense orgasm. He licks his teeth, savoring the taste of the others release that still stains his tongue.

"That should tide your heat over for a while until the next round so rest for now." Edge says running his hand over the others slightly trembling bones.

It takes a moment before coherent thoughts can form and Sans tries to speak through the post orgasmic haze, "h-h-heat? I'm not in heat. Wh-who told you I was?"

Frowning Edge smells the air quick and still smells the scent of mulberry, however now it seems it isn't actually coming from the other directly. A quiet whine comes from Sans as Edge stands, stepping outside of the room. His eyes land on the side table residing in the hallway, where a large dark purple three wick candle sat. He walks over and blows out the candle grumbling as he turns it to read the label, which clearly states it is a mulberry scented candle. Quickly he fishes in his pants pocket searching for his long forgotten phone, opening it he sees a new message from his own brother reading simply, "enjoy your gift boss?". Growling Edge stalks back into the room, his anger gone as soon as he sees Sans, a natural grin now gracing the others skull as he looks up at him happily. Perhaps he can let this deception his brother pulled slide, but only this once. With a sigh Edge finds himself grinning once again, thoughts of what color collar would be best for his new found partner.


End file.
